


The Ultimate Price

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Harm to Animals, Mild Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Swindle will soon find that there is a price to pay for messing with the wrong mini cassette.





	The Ultimate Price

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet inspired by a post from writingpromptsbot.

"Well hellooooo there gorgeous!" Swindle exclaimed after setting sights on a small, mechanical bird hopping around on the ground. He never expected to find something valuable this late at night wondering the forest.

"A minimech like you could make me a fortune!"

The bird turned it's head to look at the yellow and purple mech.

"Hey there little guy,"  
Swindle slowly started creeping towards the bird. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, just wanna take a look at ya."

The bird tilted it's head and turned its body to face the mech.

"That's it little birdy...come to papa."  
Swindle gets close enough and leaps forward but as he does the bird spreads it's wings and flies to a nearby tree, leaving Swindle to fall face first in the dirt.

"Oof, dammit!"

He picks himself up and brushes the dirt off.

"Stupid bird."

He walks over to the tree and kicks it, hurting his pede in the process.

"Ow ow ow!" He yells, hopping around on one pede. 

"Primus I hate nature!"

The bird starts bobbing it's head, almost as if mocking him.

"Oh you think that's funny do you? I'll show you!" 

Swindle opens his laser compartment and fires away at the branches, blowing them clean off the tree but the bird dodges and lands on rock, still bobbing its head.

"Why you little!" Swindle aims at the rock,blowing it completely up and yet the bird is still alive and well, mocking him in the air now.

"When I get my hands on you!"  
He fires at several spots in the air missing his target each time.

He stops for a moment and tries to figure out where the bird will fly next and fires.  
He hits the bird's wing and it comes crashing down to the earth.

"Gotcha!"

He runs over and picks the injured bird off the ground.

"I'll teach you to make fun of me you little piece of scrap!"

He holds the bird in one servo and with his other, starts to rip the injured wing off as the small helpless mechanical bird lets out a cry.

"If I can't sale you whole I'll just sell you as spare parts." The mech mused with a grin.

The small bird let out another cry, sounding more distressed than before.

"Cry all you want birdy no one is comi-." Swindle is cut off as he notices a shadow growing from behind him under the moonlight.

He turns around to see another mech, one that is blue and grey, and even though he has mouth plate and visor, Swindle can tell he's very, very pissed.

"Oh haha...is uhh...is this yours?" Swindle asks as he presents the bird.

"I uh...found the poor little guy out here like this, I was gonna see if I could find someone to hel-" before Swindle can finish he feels the sting of the other mech's hand through his chest, wrapped around his spark.

"I...I...don't...please."  
The blue and grey ignores Swindle's plea as he rips the spark straight out of his frame.

Swindle's eyes start to dim and his body starts turning grey. The last thing he sees before completely offlining is the blue and grey mech picking up the bird and holding it close to his chest as he walks off.


End file.
